Talk:Efialt Deathguard/@comment-26104968-20150926071732
I see alot of straight hate, I do not in any way agree with the information provided, but I will neither just provide mindless dribbled insults. 1. Dark Matter: You have stated that Death Knights use Dark Matter in the form of Death Grip, when in fact Death Grip his the harnessing of Negative Energy that permeates the world...now yes that does sound like some form of matter, but in reality this is a unique magical force within the Azerothian Universe, much like mana and things, as if this was Dark Matter it would just be like normal matter, as Dark Matter by definition is: (in some cosmological theories) nonluminous material that is postulated to exist in space and that could take any of several forms including weakly interacting particles ( cold dark matter ) or high-energy randomly moving particles created soon after the Big Bang ( hot dark matter ). It's just a form of matter, and one of it's MAIN qualities is that neither absorbs or emits light, making it undetectable to the human eye as we have to absorb reflected light off of an object to see it...and last time I checked...Death Grip is quite visible. Now it is theoretically possible that it could be Dark Energy which in science is a therotical form of Energy that drives the accelerating expansion of the universe, but is not known to react to any fundamental force except for gravity...but this is debunked by that property, as one of the fundamental forces is Electromagnetism, which includes Light, and if it doesn't interact with light...again can't see it. So all we can guess is that Death Grip is just...magic...it uses a magic force in a magic world to do magic things (KEEP IN MIND I AM NOT A PHYSICS TEACHER, THIS IS USING MY SMALL KNOWLEDGE AND RESEARCH ON THE SUBJECT) (Holy shit he's still going) I'll try to be more brief. 2. All Three Specializations: Ok is it impossible...no, is it likely...also no. Basically I in no way say it is impossible to learn all three, but I do think it's a little iffy on saying he was able to master all three, only because we haven't seen it in any other Death Knights. 3. Master Necromancer: Only real thing I have to speak out about with this is the fact that Death Knight arent suppose to be able to remember their past very well, now they can remember events in their lifes and loved ones, but it is unlikely (again I say unlikely not impossible) that they could remember all of the complex and delicate working of Arcanical Training to the extent of being able to completely master one of the Schools...again this one isint me saying it's completely impossible...but it is very unlikely. 4. Soul Power: Just...nothing really wrong with it's execution, but on a fundamental and personal, I don't see why everyone is gung-ho on taking souls to be more powerful, yes Arthas took souls into Frostmourne and he became a bad ass...but for awhile he was a semi-normal (normal for a DK) 2nd Gen Death Knight being just a cut or two above the other Knights with the Runeblades. Could it make you more powerful, yes, is it going to make you tiers above others with the same experiance as you but with out souls...not really. 5. Rune Magic: You basically got this one right, as he learned everything about it post-mortem so no memeory loss or anything...so yeah. 6. Scourgelord: "''The death knight Tyrannus was promoted to Scourgelord after slaying the giant Garfrost. His power, ruthlessness and frost wyrm, Rimefang, make him the perfect guardian for the Pit of Saron and the entrance to the Halls of Reflection." ''Sounds like he "obtained" the title to me, but sense it seems he's the only named one it might be a unique title for one person, but you could easily self-title your self once you make your own faction so...meh. 7. Master of Magics and Weapons: Again more of a personal problem, usually magic and weapons are mutually exclusive...either you complete excel in one and not the other, or you are proficent/adept with both...but again thats a personal problem...so meh. 8. Emotions: Death Knights can have emotions sorry guys, their not unemotional dickholes. We see Thassarian showing love for his Family, We se him showing kindership with Koltira, We so Ormus the Pentient showing Shame/Sadness/Regret of his actions, We see many of them being Angry, We see a Dwarven Death Knight get drunk in Lunarfall Inn, BUT BUT BUT, that is not to say they are all as feeling, many could of had their emotions swashed away by the shock of their actions and enviroments. 9. Saronite Arm: Is it possible yes...you know what else is possible, having sex with pigs...can you do it (Yes), should you do it (No). It really just a case of why. Well I'm done with my little tirade, I hope you see this as what it is, a logical overview of what you've presented in your work (Like a panel review of a Master's thesis)